Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing system for processing a substrate by freely using devices, a storage medium provided in the substrate processing system and a method of registering a new device newly added to the substrate processing system.
Background Art
US2009/055013A1 discloses a substrate processing system provided with a main control unit (Unique Platform Controller (UPC)) and a module controller. The main control unit and the module controller control a plurality of devices.
The main control unit has a configuration file in which information on devices to be controlled is recorded. The module controller has a list file obtained by converting the configuration file into a form readable with the module controller. The module controller controls the devices described in the list file.
A new device may be connected to the module controller. Processing a substrate by controlling the new device requires addition of information on the new device to the configuration file and rebooting the main control unit and the module controller. There is a problem that the time period required for modification of the configuration file and reboot of the main control unit and the module controller is long. This leads to other problems. For example, reduction in temperature or a change in atmosphere occurs in the chambers constituting the devices, and it takes time to return the devices to the states in which they are able to process the substrate.